Emerald Afternoon Come Back to Me
by Aero the Highwind
Summary: New chapter to Blue and Orange Sky. Who are our new characters and what will become of Sonic and Tails relationship when she see's an old friend?


_**Emerald Afternoon**_

_**Come Back to Me**_

_**Aero the Highwind**_

Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower belong to Sega

Rowan "Aero the Highwind" Arkenstone, Verick "Shade the Raven" Darkfeather, and Chibi-Aero belong to author.

Prologue:

Hello and welcome to part three of my collection. As we rejoin our two lovers at Mecha Manor, Sonic and Tails were enjoying a pleasurable intimacy in the natural hot springs of the archaic castle. We find that the little vixen may still yet have feelings for another and as fate would have it, that forgotten love has returned…

"GOOOOOOOOOD MOOOORRRRNING! MOBIUS!"

Like a projectile striking it's target, the wailing mass of cerulean energy made a grand entrance with a splash… well more of a thunderous geyser eruption. After many moments, the mist of the splashing aftermath calmed, leaving nothing of change to the area. Sonic and Tails separated from each other, both taken aback at what just happened.

"Did you just see?" queried Sonic. "I don't-" Tails started, but her speech was interrupted by a strange music played on a violin. The tune came from the sky, bringing a strange ominous feel to the hot spring. Then, from the center of the water, a white tip surfaced and began to glide menacingly through the glassy water. Tails clutched Sonic arm, wondering what just appeared to maybe devour them. (Okay, if you don't get it by now, Jaws© reference)

The violin played at a faster tempo and increased as the white tip grew closer. Tails gripped closer to Sonic's arm for dear life until…

"AHHHHH! What a beautiful day to take a nice bath!" From the depths emerged the one and only person that would get a kick out of this kind of horseplay: Aero the Highwind. "HEY SHADE-O!"

"What?" A cry above called attention to the shadowy presence of Aero's lifelong friend and companion, Shade the Raven. Aero proclaimed, "The water's great! Come on down!"

Conspicuously placing the violin he was playing earlier away Shade responded, "AS…YOU…WISH!" The raven skillfully dived, planning to outdo the Highwind's splash in every aspect… were it not for the mist above the spring.

"SHADE! TOO FAR RIGHT! TOO FAR RIGH-"

But it was too late, as Shade gave new meaning to the word faceplant. Aero couldn't help but cringe for his fallen comrade. "So passeth a worthy opponent…Amen." Aero grieved. But from the earth came a muffled: "I'm not dead yet, fucker!"

Shade snapped out from his earthly prison beak intact, if not bent a little to the left. A short but sweet scene of obscenities later, and the raven finally calmed down to ask, "Why is it so misty in here?"

Aero pondered for a moment only to snap his fingers and conjure a wind storm using his adept magic wind control and as the mist cleared, the two silent figures of Tails and Sonic were revealed. In an instant, the two lover's bright fur drew Aero and Shade's attention, to which Shade recognized the two. "Oh look Highwind! We have intruders. It's Sonic and T-t-t…twhat?"

Aero snickered at his friend's comment, "Did you say twat?" With an embarrassed look, Shade turned to Aero explaining, "Well look it's Sonic with a girl."

Aero turned his attention to the female, only to enter his patented "Foxxxy Mode."

"H-ha-ha- HELLO!" was all Aero got out, as he stood gawking at the deliciously curved vixen sitting in total awe of the love stricken triple-tailed tod. Shade, of course, using his shamanic ability to conjure materials, produced a saxophone to play up the moment with a sultry, love song.

Sonic finally spoke to them, "Aero! Shade! What's up fellas? This is kind of an awkward mom-" Interrupted by Aero suddenly bursting through the water, Sonic looked on to Tails, who was being courted by the Highwind. Shade had been knocked back by the force of the water that splashed back by Aero's dash. Coughing from swallowing hot water, Shade was joined by a familiar presence to Aero: the ever annoying "conscience" of Aero, Chibi-Aero!

"What do you want?" asked Shade to the little buzzing kitsune. Chibi-Aero essentially was a miniature version of his predecessor and twice as annoying. "Well I sensed Boss was acting pervy so here I am!" Immediately drawing close to his big self, Chibi tried to reason with Aero, who was pulling every corny pick-up line in the book.

"My sweet orange angel," began the Highwind, " if you were ice cream, you would be a dream-come-true-sicle."

Tails couldn't believe what she was witnessing: the childhood crush she so longed for was finally here, whispering sweet nothings to her like in her dreams. Tails simply couldn't speak, wanting to hear every last word, until the screeching came.

"BOSS!" exclaimed the chibi one. "Stop bothering her!"

"Not now, small fry!" argued Aero.

"Aero, you might want to listen to him." Shade said, finally entering the conversation. "Feathers, come on! I'm working my magic here!" Aero was relentless. "HEY! GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND, LETCHER!" screamed the hedgehog. Aero, not knowing what he had come upon, simply replied "Well, obviously," he explained looking into the blue beauty of Tails' gorgeous eyes, "she hasn't had the honor of being courted by the coolest breeze of the planet… That being me, of course!"

Tails mind was still in a trance at who was before her: the legendary Aero the Highwind was here. His soaked, azure blue fur glistened in morning sun, his words as cool as the winds he commanded. All the while, Tails remembering all the admiration and hope she had for Aero to take Tails as his own.

Shade then slunked over to Sonic, water grazing Sonic who stood up to choke the blue letcher from behind. Shade held Sonic back and whispered into his ear. "Hey, is that who I think it is?" asked Shade.

"If you mean Tails, yes." the frustrated Blue Blur stated. Shade instantly sighed at the predicament and if memory was correct…

"You do realize Aero doesn't know right?"

It then came to Sonic that Aero had no clue what was about to be revealed to him. 'Oh the look on his face will be priceless…' thought he.

Sonic then chirped "Do you even know who this is Aero?"

Aero looked deep into the vixen's eyes, trying to elaborate an idea of who this girl was. After much consideration, Aero finally gasped. "This…"

Everyone looked on.

"is…"

Tails looked on to him, 'Please remember!'

Aero paused, and then tilted his head.

"SHINY!"

Aero immediately jumped from the pool, a gem gleaming in the sunlight on one of the statues in the garden had caught his eye before he could finish his sentence, the remaining company left dumbfounded… or heartbroken in Tails' case. She thought he would have recognized her right away. 'Has it really been so long since he's seen me?' thought Tails. 'He should have known me. I haven't changed th-' she stopped and realized the why Aero had no idea who she was…

Recalling from when the vixen was younger, everyone thought the fox was a male. She didn't reveal her secret to anyone for years until Tails had met Shade and Aero. With so many romantic thoughts and fervor going through her then pre-teen mind, she knew she had to tell someone. Tails first revealed her secret to Princess Sally, who Tails always trusted and respected. The twin-tail was scared of what reaction the ground squirrel would have, but was relieved instantly when the princess simply hugged the little fox.

"Don't feel bad, little one." spoke Sally. "You know you can always trust me to care for you, boy or girl."

Tails hugged her mother-like figure, calming herself from crying when she revealed her secret. Slowly but surely Tails told every one in Knothole she was a girl, receiving surprised looks on almost everyone's face (especially Sonic lol). Even the almost emotionless Shade the Raven was taken aback from this shocking revelation, causing him to almost lose his lone, unlit cigarette. After recovering almost instantly, he simply replied "Well that would explain why you seem to blush whenever Aero notices you."

The little vixen then blushed as she thought of her 'big brother' as he was known then. She asked, "Where is he, Shade? I have to tell him something!" The little fox and black bird were in the common area of Knothole Park, the one place Aero should have been to meet Shade for an 'big emergency priority one top secret world depending-'

GET ON WITH IT, AERO!

(Oops, sorry!)

'-meeting,' to which he was late. After searching for the triple-tailed one for a short time, the two Mobians decided to Aero's small hut near the outskirts of the village, only to find a note on the door. Shade took the parchment from the tack it was hung on to read, only to shake his head and grumble under his breath. Tails looked up at Shade, who handed the letter to the worried kitsune. But before she could read, Shade lifted up from the ground and took off towards the west. The confused Tails now looked from the sky to the letter, which was addressed to all his friends here in Knothole:

_My dearest friends…_

_It's time for me too once again follow the western breeze towards adventure, to seek out quests and answers!_

_And my treasure stash is getting too low to sustain my life here!_

_I know it's a real asshole thing for me to just pack up and leave without a proper goodbye, but I don't want to see any sad faces._

_Besides, it's not like I'm gone forever._

_Nonetheless, please forgive me for leaving and remember: If you ever need me to listen, just whistle into the wind and I will hear you._

_Aero the Highwind, future Ruler of the World OF COURSE!_

The little vixen collapsed to her knees, her heart broken by her love's sudden leave. Even his favorite joke of ruling the world failed to soften the blow to her heart. Tails began to tear up, but then noticed the P.S. at the bottom.

_P.S. Only let Tails read this! I MEAN IT!_

_Little bro, never forget you are not alone. I know too what it's like to feel different. Never forget that I will always be your big buddy._

_And if you find a lady friend, ask her if she has an older sister huh? Double date my treat when I get back?_

Tails stood from the water, not caring she was wet and exposed, and walked to Aero. Aero was still examining the sparkling gem that was in the animal statue, mesmerized by it's shine, when Tails cast a shadow that caught Aero's attention. "Oh?" he turned, facing the other fox.

"Ah yes the lovely vix-" he stopped, noticing the half-wet twin tails of the female. He stepped back, almost tripping over very statue he was pondering over. Tails smiled, hoping now Aero would now remember the little fox he once knew as 'little buddy.'

"Hello, Aero. It's me, Tails. Welcome back, Big Buddy!" she exclaimed. Tails was so happy, she squinted her eyes when she spoke.

Aero remained silent. Tails opened her eyes, looking at her buddy, only to gasp. Shade and Sonic looked on with utter glee as they stared at their azure comrade, his nose trickling blood. Sonic was the first to start giggling, followed by Shade guffawing soon after, and Chibi floating to his bigger half trying to snap Aero out of his trance.

Sonic then put his swimsuit back on, still laughing, and gathered Tails' suit and walked up to his lover. "Uh, Tails? You might want to put this back on." Sonic suggested. Tails then looked at herself, realizing every private part of her was seen because of the water she was in. Blushing hard, Tails took her bikini and, in record time, made herself presentable.

Meanwhile, Shade walked over to Aero and Chibi, the latter trying to snap the other awake from his standing up coma. The bird then shook his head, went to Aero's left ear and simply spoke, "Christopher Lloyd."

As if the name of the comedic actor were a magic spell, Aero perked up and stated his favorite Lloyd quote: "I WAS FROZEN TODAY!" Finally snapping back to reality, Aero noticed the caked blood on his muzzle. "Oh? Did someone punch me?"

"No! You just started freaking when you saw Tails' fun bags!" Sonic said. Tails was kind enough to elbow Sonic in the ribs. "OOF! What? It's true! You saw him gawking!"

Pulling out a handkerchief and Handing it to Aero, Shade had to check something. "Okay Aero! Quiz time!" Shade started. "What did you learn just now?"

"I learned I may have gone insane or that we're in an alternate reality!" replied the Highwind.

"Elaborate!" exclaimed Chibi.

"Well," began Aero, "I do believe, first of all, that this mansion is off limits because it's private property to me."

"Since when?" Sonic asked, frustrated.

"Since he bought it from King Max." Shade said. "We have been building and adding on since a few months ago and we were going to surprise everyone when we were done. But looks like that's a bust!"

Sonic looked embarrassed, a rare sight indeed, but then again Aero was good at handing out clichés and awkward moments.

"Secondly! The hot spring was not supposed to be that misty. We have to keep it at a precise temperature or else 'bad things' happen." Aero then pointed to Shade's beak, which still seemed a bit off kilter, but still had his trademark cigarette intact.

"And finally!" Aero walked up to Tails, looking dead serious at the vixen. Tails stood firm to Aero, ready for anything to be asked. She expected the 'How. Why, When' type of questions to come flying out, something she knew would have to be done and that she had to do before. But then the one thing happened that no one, not even Chibi would have seen coming…

Aero took hold of Tails' shoulders, leaned his face in close and kissed Tails' lips passionately! Shade and Chibi grew saucer-eyed! Sonic's jaw dropped! And the world seemed to stand still, waiting for the next motion to happen!


End file.
